1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for receiving a service in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
Universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). The long-term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS.
The 3GPP LTE can provide a multimedia broadcast/multicast service (MBMS) service. The MBMS is a service which simultaneously transmits data packets to multiple users. If a specific level of users exists in the same cell, the respective users can be allowed to share necessary resources so that the plurality of users can receive the same multimedia data, thereby increasing resource efficiency. In addition, a multimedia service can be used with a low cost from the perspective of users.
A closed subscriber group (CSG) identifies subscribers of an operator who are permitted to access one or more cells but which have restricted access (CSG cells). A CSG cell broadcasts a CSG indicator set to true and a specific CSG identity. A CSG whitelist is a list stored in a UE containing CSG identities of the CSG cells to which the subscriber belongs.
Generally, if a UE is in a proximity of a CSG cell, the UE performs a handover procedure to the CSG cell. The UE may be handed over to the CSG cell while receiving an MBMS service from a source cell. If the UE is interested in receiving the MBMS service, the UE may not want to be handed over to the CSG cell.
Accordingly, an operation of a UE between MBMS service continuity and mobility to a CSG cell is required.